Fax and valium
by iceprincessrules
Summary: Max plus Fang plus a large quantity of valium equals chaos. especially since now when Max feels like she's about to be pregnant because she's been throwing up so much. i suck at summaries. this is my first fax story. the story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Max + Fang + a large quantity of valium = lots of chaos especially since now when Max feels like she's about to be pregnant because she's been throwing up so much.

Ch.1 that one faithful night

"Come here you sexy son of a bitch," Max said seductively towards her partner.

"Only if you want me to," Fang said.

"I wouldn't have commanded you to if I didn't want you to." She replied sarcastically. Yeah I know what you're thinking. Why is Max acting so seductive around Fang? Well it started like this.

_Flashback a few hours ago_

"Hey Max, me, Angel, and Gazzy want to go see a movie can we go," Nudge asked.

"Hey if they go then I go to," Iggy proclaimed.

"Ig, how can you see a movie if you can't see," Fang stated.

"Gazzy can fill me in on the details just give me a set of headphones I'll just listen to it," he said.

"Well alright just be back when the movie is over," Max said.

"Yeah," Angel and Nudge screamed happily.

It wasn't too long before Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel had left to go to the theater. They practically left right after I had given the verdict. So, now that just me and Fang. Alone. Together.

"You hungry," Fang asked.

"What," I answered because I was so listening to him.

"I asked are you hungry?"

"Sure, what do want to eat?"

"Something edible."

"Alright captain obvious. I'll go see what we have in the fridge."

I walked over to the fridge and I had seen a salad and some lasagna there made by Iggy. There was enough in there for at least two avian Americans. I went to the cupboard and pulled two glasses and filled them up with ice. When I went to turn on the faucet the water didn't come through. So it was down to the bottled water. I'd seen two clear bottles of water and pulled them out and tasted the water. It tasted like something funky, but it was better than nothing.

At the movie theatre

"I wonder if they found the two bottles of valium in the fridge," Iggy grinned.

"Knowing them they probably did or at least Max did. Max can be a ditz sometimes." Gazzy replied.

At the house

Fang had set the table while Max brought in the food and the drinks. "Iggy must to have planned this ahead of time." Fang said.

"Well no sense in letting it go to waste," Max said.

They had their dinner and sat on the couch. Fang started taking off of his shirt. "Fang, what are you doing," Max asked slurring.

"Do you not feel how hot it is in here," Fang asked in the same manner.

"Now that you mention it. It does seem like it has gotten warmer," Max took off her shirt to reveal a cami.

Fang inched closer to Max putting an arm around her shoulder. She put her head on his chest as a reaction. Then he tilted her head up towards his and kissed her on the lips. She pulled him in closer getting a better position. Soon they were making out while trying to get into Fangs room.

_End of flashback_

"You know the other won't be for at least for about a couple of hours." Max said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking," Fang asked.

"I don't know what were thinking?"

"A little bit of together time."

"That's the Fang I know and love."

He crashed his lips against hers. And started the whole process of unzipping her jeans while she was pulling down his. They got tangled with their clothes and tripped landing on the four poster bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 the ups and downs

_That morning_

Max woke up with the sudden urge to throw up. She raced to the bathroom and puked plus her head was throbbing. She took some Tylenol for her headache. She went to her room and lied on her bed. Why do I feel so sick to my stomach 'literally'? Maybe it was something in the water that I drank last night. I'll get Fang to look at it if he isn't feeling as bad.

'Knock' 'knock' "Max are you okay you just bolted out of the room." Fang asked concerned.

"I'm sorry that I woke you I didn't mean to I just felt sick." Max apologized. Fang knelt down and took his hand and pressed it against her forehead.

"You don't feel warm. Hm. Well I'll just leave you to get some rest. I'll bring you up some chicken soup and we'll see if that doesn't do the trick."

"No! No, food," her stomach was agreeing with what she was saying.

"Well then call me if you need me for anything."

"I'll be sure to do that."

He left the room shutting the door behind him. After he had left she threw up in the trash can next to her bed. Fang headed downstairs to go get some crackers and some ginger ale. He brought it back up to Max and set it on her nightstand.

"So, what's wrong with Max," Angel asked.

"Max is just feeling a little under the weather nothing to worry about, sweetie," Fang answered.

_A few days later_

Max is feeling well enough to walk around and go out for short periods of time. She is still throwing up in the morning. The gang went out for an afternoon flight to stretch out their wings.

"Hey we're going to the store you want anything," Iggy asked Max.

"No, you guys go on ahead I have to go get some 'feminine items'," Max replied.

"Alright meet us at Wal-mart when you're done," Fang said.

We flew our different directions. I went down to the drug store and was determined to find out what was wrong with her. She took a deep breath before entering the store. Somehow her instincts were leading her to where the pregnancy tests were. Wait what makes me thinks I'm pregnant. Well only one way to find out. She purchased one along with a few candy bars to hide the test in the bag she was carrying.

_That evening_

I took out the test and raced to the bathroom making it seemed like I was getting ready to take a shower. Okay this is the moment I've been waiting for. The test took two minutes waiting for those two minutes to passed by was so nauseating I almost threw up again. The results were in here it is. One bar meant that I wasn't pregnant. Two bars meant that I was and I was going to have to tell Fang soon. The results were shown it was two bars. Shit! Seeing the results over and over again made want to puke my guts out.

"Max, are you okay in there I heard you scream a bit," Fang asked.

"I'm okay just slid on some soap okay," Max replied. To be honest I didn't noticed I had screamed. Now for the hard part telling Fang, my best friend, my rock, my boyfriend I was pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 the realization

I'm now in the second trimester of my pregnancy. I'm 5 months along and no I haven't had the courage to tell Fang that you're going to be a father in like 4 months congratulations. He's going to find out sooner or later because I'm starting to show. Good news is that the morning sickness is gone, but now I'm having strange cravings not as great as it sounds. I had to snatch one of Fangs baggy shirts to keep my stomach from showing the difference.

Later on that morning I was getting dressed for the day. I pulled on my jeans and let me tell you they weren't exactly a perfect fit. I sucked in my breath and fastened the jeans and zipped them up just to have the button fly right off of them. Okay this part really is starting to suck. So I pulled on my sweats instead and decided to go get some pants that actually fit. I looked at myself in the full length mirror making sure that all major body parts were concealed and then suddenly my hand instinctively rubbed the baby bump that I have. I went towards the window making sure the coast was clear. It was and I took off.

I arrived back at about almost sunset with my new clothes. I put them away just as I finished. A knock was at my door.

"Where have you been," asked a pissed off Fang.

"Out," I replied.

"I know that, but where?"

"I went to go get some clothes."

"Since when do you buy clothes?"

"Since I was a girl and needed some clothes. Why are you interrogating me?"

"I'm sorry. I was just worried that something got to you."

"Nothing happened okay I went to go get some clothes that's all." He looked at me like he was examining me for something out of the ordinary.

"Have you gained some weight?"

"I don't know. I didn't know mutant bird freaks could gain weight."

"If there is something bothering you can come to me about no matter what it is. I'm here for you."

Okay that did it. "There is something bothering me."

"What is it?"

"You have to promise me that you won't be angry, or leave me."

"I couldn't leave you even if I tried."

"Promise me."

"Okay I promise."

He came up on the bed and sat behind me and put his hands around her waist. I felt so comforted in that moment that I didn't want it to end. Fang had asked me something and I didn't know what I better answer to make it seem like I was paying attention.

"Yes."

"You're pregnant."

"What?"

"I asked you if you were pregnant and you had answered yes."

"How did you know?"

"I saw the empty pregnancy test box in the bathroom trashcan when I had taken out the trash that night you went to bed early. I also had my assumptions that something was up. Not to mention you can't fit into your old clothes, I seen you on your midnight cravings. You eat some of the strangest things you do know that right." She blushed. "You've also been very emotional lately, I can feel your stomach moving, and also you told me."

"Oh, so what do we do now?"

"I think we should call Dr. Martinez she's the only one we can trust about something like this."

"Great how am I going to explain to my mom that I'm seventeen and pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 the truth must be told

Max pov

"WHAT YOU'RE PREGNANT," Dr. Martinez shouted

For those of you who don't know I just told my mother I was pregnant and now 6 months into the process. The rest of the flock has this information. Fang and I told them a couple of weeks ago. They were very supportive about it at least from my point of view unlike my mother.

"Are you two even ready for a baby I mean you are only seventeen or eighteen years old."

"We are ready we just need someone who can help us with the delivery when its time." Fang answered.

"Have you even thought about how you're going to raise a child? You all can barely take care of yourselves?"

"MOM, we just need someone we can trust that knows how to do this. We can't go to a hospital without being found out. It's not safe for us to do this on our own. You're the only one we can turn to," Max explained.

"Alright, I'll do it, but only on your and the Childs' behalf," Dr. Martinez said calmly.

__________________________________________________________________ I know it's a short chapter, but it's I can think of at the moment. Well better get back to college work.


	5. Help

Help me please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I need some new ideas from the readers. I'm in the middle of a writer's block. I don't know if I should end with the next chapter or keep on going into the baby's life. Like I said help!!!!!!!


	6. authors note

Hey I know its been awhile since I updated. So here are my reasons why.

Finals for college, especially for culinary students.

Writers block

Work

Work

Work

Work


	7. chapter 5

Ch.5

Point of pregnancy: 7 ½ months

"Man why can't I have this freaking kid now," Max asked Fang angrily.

"Because it's still growing," he answered.

"Yeah just like my waistline. I mean look at me. I look like I swallowed an inflated beach ball whole."

"Its just 6 more weeks."

"Yeah 6 more weeks of looking like a big fat blimp."

"You're not fat you just have more to love."

"So you're saying that you loved me less when I didn't have an extra 35 pounds on me."

"You know that's not what I said, but I will rephrase what I said. I will always love you no matter how big or how small you get."

"Oh get a room," Iggy said coming into the living room.

"I don't know remember the last time we told them that now look at what happened to them," Nudge said following in after Iggy.

"Eww! Fang we know you love Max, but I didn't need to know why," Angel said coming in from the back with Total trotting along.

"Yeah keep your thoughts to yourself," Total said.

"I'm, but they getting they keep getting invaded by pesky kids and a dog." Fang said. They all grinned minus Max and Fang. A couple of hours later. "You want to go to the beach tonight?" Fang asked Max.

"Why?" Max replied.

"Because we can't seem to get a few moments in peace," he muttered silently to her.

"Oh uh okay."

Later on that evening at the beach.

"This is just what we needed." Fang said while rubbing between max's wings.

"Yeah you were right this is exactly what we needed." Max said relaxing into Fang's touch. "Uh Fang something doesn't feel right?"

"What's wrong did I hurt you or something?"

"I think my water just broke."

"Now, but you still have another 6 weeks."

"I don't think the baby can wait ahhh!"

"I'll call Dr. Martinez she'll know what to do."

"Hurry ahhh!"

He speed dialed her number in rung once, twice, three times. "Hello this is Dr. Martinez please leave your name and number after the beep…beep!" her voicemail spoke. Fang turned off the phone. "Damn! Nothing," he said getting her to lean her to lean back against a rock. "C'mon Max breathe like how you practiced,"

"I am what does it look like I'm doing having a tea party. Ahhh!" Fang took off his shirt so when the baby decided to come out he would have something to cover it with something.

"I can almost see the head c'mon Max push." She pushed as hard as she could as well as screamed as loud.

"You're so going to pay for what you're putting me through." The child finally came out with ease. He cut the cord where it was suppose to. Apparently Max had one of those pair of scissors in her bag. "Finally it's about time he came out."

Fangs phone started to ring. He picked it up. "Hello,"

"Oh I'm sorry Fang I was in a meeting. Did you need something?" Dr. Martinez asked.

"Yeah I need you to help Max clean up."

"Why what happened?"

"Max had her baby."

"Get her here to my office immediately."

"Yes, I'll get the gang to help."

"Just make sure you get her here as soon as you can." _Click. _He called the gang and told them what had happened. They all got Max and the baby to Dr. Martinez's office. Dr. Martinez got the baby clean up then Max. They all got home Max was already sound asleep. Nudge put the baby in the crib and then went back down stairs. Fang put Max in bed and followed suit with Nudge.

"So what are going to call the little guy," Iggy asked.

"Trevor," Fang answered.

Sorry it took me so long to update I had a serious writers block plus the usual school, work, family so thank you for keeping up with me.


End file.
